knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Knotty and Polimer (show)
Description Proto-description Much like Tom want to catch Jerry, Sylvester want to catch Tweety, Wile E Coyote want to catch the Road Runner, Blue Aardvark wants to catch the Ant, and the Mako Shark want to catch the Piranha. Knotty the Snake wanted to catch the tadpole named Polimer. However, there are a lot of failures. Present description You never seen a snake try to eat a tadpole right? Even it has bodyguards. Meet Knotty the Purple Snake and Polimer the Tadpole and all of the cast from Knotty and Polimer! From the inspired cartoons of Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Pink Panther, Gazoon, and Oggy and the Cockroaches, the two rivals have some quirky adventures they have and they are chasing for the match! Characters Knotty Knotty is a purple snake who tries his best to do because of chasing/trying to eat Polimer the Tadpole. Jaxon Jaxon is a teal, perverted, rapping, emo viperfish. Sweetie Sweetie is a green female cat who is Knotty's love-interest. Polimer Polimer is a lazy tadpole who is Knotty's rival or a friend of mind. Rico Rico is Polimer's BODYGUARD who beats up Knotty for the first time. Slytherin Slytherin is the King of the snakes and his cousin or rivalry of Knotty. Team S.N.A.K.E. Subtle Nice and Kute Early snakes is the meaning of the acronym of the SNAKE team. The cute and powerful limbless reptiles are composed of different species of snakes that, because they can be efficient hunters in their perfect groups, formed this group, that also is very efficient in the pursuits ... Led by Target (the scarlet colored snake), the bravest Cocoa (the chocolate colored snake with a Ankylosaur tail), the wacky Slippy (the maya blue snake), the tiny Kelly green Wormy, the quick and fast Beedy, the statue turning Dussa, and the heaviest Timpani (the jam colored boa-snake). Dope the Slowworm Dope is the slowest slow-snake slow-worm who is accidentally bought from Slytherin. Draygon Draygon is a goanna who formerly lays on a mountain rock in Season One to Six. He no longer is lazy like Knotty, he is a strong reptile in the Lazy Forest. Anger Anger is a purple rhino and attacks when he's disturbed. (especially, Knotty.) Sly Nickel Sly is Knotty's best friend within limbs. Inky Inky as despicable as he, Inky flies along and he goes crazy. (Also, dimwitted) Lilac Lilac is Inky the Flying Snake's girlfriend. She is a pink flying snake. She is calm and laid-back. Kylee Kylee is a genderbend version of Knotty of the series. She is the first sassiest snake to Knotty and Slytherin. Slappy Clam Slappy is a purple clam and is Polimer's friend. Gerry the Serpent Gerry is the first bodyguard of Polimer. Alli the Ostrich Alli is an ostrich who dislikes Knotty and Slytherin or the other snakes trying to steal her egg. George and Gar George is very calm and pretty smart and Gar is a little bit lazy and less idiotic than his brother, George. Vladimir Vladimir is an villain who tries to eat Polimer and dispose Knotty but his weaknesses is Rico. Rico the Crocodile. The Serpent Brothers The Serpent Brothers are the three prankster serpents who go on a havoc and tried to destroy Knotty and Polimer's life. Spotty Spotty is the leader of the Serpent Brothers and he has vicious plans to ruin. Crookie Crookie is the large upper-jawed serpent and he sounds idiotic or he likes to trap people. Hisser Hisser is an never ending idiot snake because he has a crooked upper jaw besides it is not the same as Spotty's and Crookie's. Cast Knotty voiced by Frank Welker, Mo Willems (Pilot and Season 1) Jaxon voiced by Pete Holmes Sweetie voiced by Alicyn Packard Polimer and Tacky the Crocodile voiced by Unknown Voice Actor Rico the Crocodile voiced by Patrick McKenna Slytherin voiced by Billy West Target voiced by Cathy Cavadini Cocoa voiced by Brian Cummings Slippy voiced by David P. Smith Wormy voiced by Kate Micucci Beedy voiced by Richard Kind Dussa voiced by Bonnie Hunt Timpani voiced by Chris Wedge Dope the Slowworm voiced by Brad Garret Sly Nickel voiced by Scott Weil Hooty voiced by Tara Strong Gerry the Serpent and Lie Lion voiced by Jim Cunnings Zag Zebra voiced by Tom Kenny Draygon voiced by Phil Lollar Sylvaine voiced by Stacey Depass Anger voiced by Gary Martin Slappy Clam voiced by Sherri Stoner Alli the Ostrich voiced by Jessica Holmes George and Gar voiced by Mike Kiss (George) and Cal Dodd (Gar) Vladimir voiced by Doug Lawrence Spotty voiced by Danny Mann Crookie voiced by Louis Garneau Hisser voiced by Andy Dick Sleeve E. voiced by Patrick Warburton Charlie the Chameleon voiced by Amir Talai Trivia * This show is almost similar to Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Ant and Aardvark, and Oggy and the Cockroaches. * This show is a slapstick comedy of their ancestors like the Cat and Mouse cartoons. * The pilot episode appeared in January 1 2018. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Knotty and Polimer (show)/Gallery. Category:Series